The legendary golden leafclover
by WalesHumpsSheep
Summary: North is unable to sleep so Scotland decides to tell him a story about a legendary leaf clover. North becomes inspired to find the said clover and make his older siblings and mother proud as he embarks on an adventure, forcing Ireland to tag along too.
1. Chapter 1

"Cmon Broth! Please! Pretty please! Brooooth!" A young boy with auburn colored hair pleaded while clinging to his eldest brother tightly as he continued on. "Tell another story, Brooooth! I promise I'll sleep after! Pinky promise!" The Scotsman sighed deeply in response, giving in almost immediately once North pulled out his good 'ol puppy dog eyes trick.

"Aye, Aye. Fine, bu' this is the last one and yer goin' tae sleep" He commanded before noticing that even Ireland and the rest of the family excluding North had already drifted off too sleep from his previous stories. Though Wales was already asleep before they even began telling stories.

"Aye! I promise!" An over excited Irishman said as he cheered and jumped around, making Scotland grab him by the shirt and reel him in so he wouldn't disturb the rest of the family. "Ye gotta be quiet"

"Mmhmm~!" The young boy nodded his head feverishly before sitting across from his brother, staring up at him eagerly with big emerald eyes as he tried to be patient. Scotland couldn't help but smile before he tried to think of a story the Irishman would actually listen to, since he knew firsthand that his brother had the attention span of a dog.

"Have I told ye the story of the sea-maiden?"

"Aye, broth. More times then I can count." He answered pouting slightly.

"Wha' aboot Nessi-"

"Aye."

"The witches of Ayr?"

"Aye….."

"Wha' aboot the legend of the golden four leaf clover?" The Scotsman asked again, grinning widely.

"Aye-Wait! Wait! Nae! Tell it broth!" North Ireland begged, being instantly interested as he subconsciously scooted closer to his brother to hear him better. " Tell it! Tell it! Tell iiiit!" He repeated over and over as the little boy bounced up and down excitedly. Scotland laughed slightly before nodding and smiling. "Then listen and shut yer trap, aye?" The younger boy nodded in response and smiled back, shifting around while he sat from being more than impatient now.

" A long long time ago, almost everybody new of this legendary four-leaf clover. It is said, tha' it holds infinite luck and magic, which is why the clover was so valuable. Many people from far away lands would come tae look fer this leaf clover, hoping tha' once they obtained it they would be much stronger and more powerful, magic wise atleast. People began fighting and killing each other over the clover, wanting the clover only fer themselves though noone had actually seen it let alone use it fer it's power yet. Many people began questioning if it even existed, before one day a wee lass found it outside her home. Before she could even use it though, the word had spread tha' the leaf clover was with her and she was slaughtered almost immediately fer tha' clover."

" I don' like this story as much as I thought I would." North interrupted, pouting slightly with eyes filled with tears for the poor girl in the story that had been killed. Scotland smiled and pet his head comfortingly before speaking. "Jus' listen. It gets better." North nodded quietly for once as Scotland continued on.

"Once the wee lass had been murdered the gleaming, golden leaf clover instantly changed into a dark, tainted clover from all the hatred and evil acts it had started thanks tae it's existence. Then it suddenly vanished completely, nobody ever found it or saw it again after tha' day. Though rumor has it tha' only the person with the purest heart could ever find it or bring it back"

"Do ye think the clover will ever come back, Broth?" North asked curiously, smiling since he was still very interested in the story besides the fact a young girl ended up dieing.

"Maybe, who knows" He replied with a shrug. "Now go tae sleep" He added, grinning at North as he frowned and crossed his arms.

"Bu' I wanna know if the clover will ever come back!"

"Tae bad"

"Bu' Broooooooooth!"

"Go tae sleep!"

"Bu'…Bu'….fine" He finally said, giving in while a pout permanently stained his face. Scotland seemed unfazed by it though as he moved closer to his younger siblings and laid his head down. North did the same but leaned closer towards Ireland, staring at him sleep for a moment as he thought about the story.

"I'll find tha' clover" North mumbled slightly, glancing at a sleeping Scotsman before poking Ireland's face and smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just love the Kirkland brothers when they were younger C8 They were all just adorable, though I suppose any country was adorable when they were very young. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter~ The second chapter should be up in a few minutes actually.**

**Review please~ **


	2. Chapter 2

Ireland continued to snore loudly and sleep despite the continuous poking he had to endure subconsciously. Once his brother gave him a tight hug though, he shortly came back to reality and definitely wasn't in the best mood.

He looked around to see a dark, starry night and most of his brothers fast asleep before going on a rampage. "WHY THE HELL DID YE WAKE ME UP AT BLOODY NIGHT TIME? EVERYONE'S ASLEEP YA EEJIT, THIS BETTER BE A GOOD REASON, ACTUALLY NAE IT BETTER BE A LIFE THREATENIN' REASON, I WAS IN A DEEP SLEEP TAE!" He shouted at the other on and on while pouncing on him, strangling him with all his might as North wheezed out apologies.

All this ruckus and shouting made Scotland slightly groan in his sleep since he's a relatively light sleeper, which in return made North panic, wondering how he was gonna calm down his overly angry brother.

"Broth, Yer gonna wake everyone else up!" He said a bit loudly so Ireland could hear him over his continuous ranting. " LIKE I GIVE A RAT'S ASS" He shouted back to his brother, beginning to increase his volume of shouting just to spite him when he suddenly stopped completely.

North stared at Ireland, confused for a moment before noticing a small boy, rubbing his eyes waddle over with a small lamb in his arms. " Wha' is goin' on?" Wales asked quietly, obviously still half-asleep as he rubbed his eyes with one hand again. "Told ya ye would wake up someone~" North commented, smiling as Ireland slowly let go of his brother. "Shu' yer damn puss" He mumbled, moving his attention towards Wales before speaking. "North is bein' a wee eejit like usual. Go back tae sleep"

Wales stared at the two for a moment before nodding obediently, waddling back over to Scotland and England. He used Scotland's stomach as a pillow and hugged his lamb close to his chest before slowly drifting to sleep once more.

"Tha' was meaaaan, Broth!"

"OUT OF ALL THE DAMN THINGS I DID YE GET MAD OVER ME CALLIN' YA A WEE EEJIT. I BLOODY SWEAR I-" He began before stopping himself, growling slightly as he bit his lip. "Yer lucky Wales is here, Ye still have nae told me why ye woke me up!"

"Oh yeah! I wanted tae go find a leaf clover~" He replied simply, smiling widely while bouncing up and down excitedly.

"I'm gonna murder ye….."

"Wha-Whyy? It's a special leaf clover! A golden one!"

"There's nae such thing as a bloody golden leaf clover, stop dreamin'" He remarked back, groaning at North's wild imagination.

"Nae! Naeeee! Scotland told me a story of a golden leaf clover! It's a legend or something, it has tae be real! Come on Brooooooooth. Let's go find it and show Scotland! I bet he'd be super proud! So would mum! And, And, I bet the leaf clover is really pretty! And-"

"SHU' IT ALREADY" Ireland interrupted, not being able to help himself from shouting since North wouldn't shut his mouth like usual. He rubbed his temples, being overwhelmed with information.

"So will ya come with me?" North Ireland asked with an even wider smile, jumping up and down instead of bouncing as his excitement grew. "Will ya? Will ya? Will ya? Will ya?" He chanted over and over before Ireland finally answered him. "Aye! Fine! Jus' tae make this perfectly clear though, I'm only goin' tae shut ya up!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaay~!" An over excited Irishman cheered, before hugging his brother quickly so he couldn't shove him off. "Let's go!" He said before running a random direction away from his brothers.

"Do ya even have a clue where it is?"

"Nope~"

"I'M GONNA MURDER YA!" Ireland yelled while following North reluctantly, his eye twitching from the other's idiocy

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wales was finally introduced, atleast a bit~~ He's one of the youngest which is why he acts much more younger than Ireland or North, that and he's much more calmer.**

**The order from oldest to youngest in my opinion is: Scotland, Ireland, North Ireland, Wales, and England. Just to let you all know later on if you wonder why England's super dependent on everyone else while as Scotland is completely fine on his own~ **

**Review please~**


End file.
